


[podfic] Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Dorian takes Cullen to an orgy.





	[podfic] Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023485) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



**Fic** : Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Author** : Dragonflies_and_Katydids

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 19:03

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 17,4 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6e6gh16dvh6o9ud/Dragonflies_and_Katydids+-+Wicked+Eyes+and+Wicked+Hearts+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/4huxgjs0)


End file.
